Claimed
by Wiccagirl24
Summary: Under her hands the walls pulsed with a gentle warmth, a contrast to the cool hand resting against her skin. Ace turned her head to one side and opened her eyes, her gaze meeting the Professor's.  Ace/Seven/TARDIS threesone


Title: Claimed

Pairing: Seventh Doctor/Ace/TARDIS

Warning: sex of an explicit nature, involving a human, a Time Lord, and an non corporeal time and space ship

Author's note: It's smut of a Ace/Seven/TARDIS nature, so if you like your Time Lords or sentient ships to remain asexual, don't read. Yes, that's right, I've written threesome sex. Thanks to taelow for the help and betaing, and justspies for the inspiration. Credit for the poetry quoted by Seven goes to Pablo Neruda.

* * *

><p>"Ace?" His voice came from behind her, close enough that she should have heard him approaching, but she hadn't. Any other place she would have belittled herself for being so unaware, but this was the TARDIS and the one place she could completely relax her guard.<p>

"I thought I heard singing." Ace didn't open her eyes or turn around to greet him. Her palms were both resting gently against the wall and her head was cocked to one side. The sound had faded as soon as she had climbed out of the pool and tried to track the sound, but it wasn't completely gone.

"Singing?" A rustle of leaves, and Ace imagined that the Professor had brushed past one of the potted ferns that were scattered around the pool area. There was one a meter behind her; she had almost stubbed her toe on the pot in her hurry to find the melody. Why she had run farther into the room rather then out into the corridor she wasn't quite sure.

"I swear I've never heard it before, but at the same time it's so familiar." His fingers brushed against her shoulder and for a moment the music swelled, becoming sharper, as if she had pulled a piece of cotton wool out of her ear. There was a rhythm under the melody, a subtle syncopation that she recognised. It was almost a heartbeat. Heartbeats. "It's her, innit?"

"Her?" He was playing with her, guiding her without giving in too easily. It was an old game with them, and one that she understood as familiar even as other parts of their relationship were decidedly unfamiliar and new.

"The TARDIS. I've felt her before, a bit of something in the back of my mind kind of like when you know someone is watching you, but I've never heard her like this." Under her hands the walls pulsed with a gentle warmth, a contrast to the cool hand resting against her skin. Ace turned her head to one side and opened her eyes, her gaze meeting the Professor's. Funny, how the fact that he was wasn't wearing jacket, hat or jersey made him seem less dressed then her in her one piece swim suit.

"She doesn't often let herself be heard." He moved a centimetre closer, his loosely knotted tie brushing against her back and absorbing the droplets of pool water beaded up on her skin.

"She lets you hear her." Ace almost shivered from the intense way he was looking at her. It wasn't often she had every bit of his attention, no part of his mind held in reserve for plotting or planning or memories. Sometimes she thought she could drown in the stormy grey of his eyes.

"That's different. We're bonded, the TARDIS and I. You're..."

"Just a silly human?" There was only lightness in her voice, the anger from the first time she had used the same words washed away.

"An incredible, amazing human woman who's somehow managed to win over the TARDIS. You're a rare one, Ace." The tap of his finger to her nose was pure affection, the hand skimming down one arm was anything but; teasing her skin lightly. This time she couldn't stop the shivering. She leaned back, a little, so that she was flush against his chest. One of his hands covered hers, trapping it between him and the TARDIS. "What do you feel?"

"I..."

"Wait." His other hand came from behind, masking the upper half of her face, catching her in his embrace and cloaking her in darkness. "Take away one sense and the others grow stronger. What do you feel now?"

"You." She knew it wasn't what he was asking, but she couldn't resist: she could almost hear his amused smile as he patiently waited for a real answer. Ace made herself forget about the arms wrapped around her, the cool breath on the back of her neck, the lips she only needed to turn her head slightly to capture. She concentrated on the sensation under her palms. "Warmth."

"And?" His left hand pressed a little more firmly, connecting her more completely to the wall.

"Movement. Not the wall, but under the wall, like blood rushing in the veins under the skin. Life." Ace froze in wonder as she felt a humming under her fingertips like the flutter of a pulse. "She's so very alive. More then I ever realised before."

"That's my girl." The Professor moved his hand away from her face, but Ace kept her eyes closed. Caught up in the feel of the TARDIS under her hands she almost didn't notice the finger slipping under her swimsuit strap, moving it over her shoulder so that it fell halfway down her arm. There was no way she could miss the brush of lips against the base of her neck, though.

"You feel this all the time, don't you?" Ace breathed deeply as his other hand moved and the second strap also fell to one side. The suit pulled away from her skin slightly, her breasts only half covered now. Another kiss, this one in the crook where shoulder met neck.

"Every moment I'm inside of her." A whisper of something falling, and when bare skin touched her back Ace knew he had shed his shirt. She wondered when he had undone the buttons and unknotted his tie. She also wondered if he had noticed the double entendre of his answer. When his hand traced the path from the small of her back up to the base of her neck she decided that neither question needed answering. "I can feel her, like an echo of a heart beat, even when I'm away from her."

"Mmmm..." Ace lowered first one arm and then the other, letting the swimsuit fall to her waist. When the Professor pressed against her arm she understood what he wanted, and slowly turned to face him. She kept her eyes closed and leaned her head and back against the wall. Heat wrapped around her, a jolt of electricity travelled up her spine, and she wasn't sure what was the TARDIS and what was the result of the finger tracing circles around her nipple. Her lips parted to let a soft moan escape and he took it for an invitation to kiss her. She deepened the kiss, her tongue playing against his, running along his teeth, her hands coming up to press against either side of his neck. He was right - his own double pulse was echoed by the steady beat she felt against her shoulder blades.

"Can you still hear her, Ace?" A row of butterfly kisses up her jaw and he asked his question in whispered tones against her ear. Hands caressed the sides of her body from breasts to ribs to hips where a tug of material sent her suit down to the floor. She was stripped of clothes but somehow more completely surrounded then ever before.

"It's clearer when I don't..." Oh god. His lips, cool against her neck, vied with the heat cascading from behind her. She's never felt anything like this before. Impatient, she fumbled for the waist of his trousers and clawed at his belt. Fortunately it came undone easily, as did the button and zipper. Ace pushed the unwanted garment away. The Doctor chuckled warmly against her collarbone, and though Ace understood his amusement she had no room left in her to join in his laughter. She was too full of feelings and sensations and sounds. Sound. He had asked her something about sound, before she'd gotten distracted. About hearing... "...hear her best when I'm not trying to think about it."

"It's a different part of your brain being stimulated, farther from your frontal lobe which is why..."

"Professor," she growled, silencing him with a hard kiss. "Less thinking, yeah?"

"Less thinking," he agreed. His hands, still on her waist, moved lower. One came to rest against the wall, his arm against her thigh but the other moved lower, playing with soft curls of hair before a single finger slipped inside of her. "So warm. The both of you are so warm."

"Careful, we might spontaneously combust." Ace's voice was thick as a second finger joined the first and she felt him begin to move. Behind her eyes a picture was painted in lights of red and orange, touched with a hint of blue like the centre of a flame - or a police box. She could feel the fire building, both at her core and in her mind where the music was growing louder and sweeter.

"That would be a great tragedy." He removed his fingers, stifling Ace's protest with another kiss, not pulling back until her head was spinning from a lack of oxygen. She let her head fall so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Her whole body was trembling. "I couldn't bear to lose you. Either of you."

Ace's head jerked up, and she drew in a quick breath at the brutally honest and haunted look in her Professor's eyes. With one hand she cupped his cheek. "I don't think..."

"No thinking, remember? Only feeling." With a blink of his eyes the look faded, replaced by a coy smile and raw desire that sent a jolt through Ace's stomach. She told herself she would remember this later, and find a way to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. Now, though, she gave herself over to feeling.

"Need to feel more," she murmured. When she reached for the waistband of his knickers she found that they were, happily, already removed. She grinned, wickedly, and lowered her hand to caress him.

"Now."

"I don't suppose there's any point explaining the idea of patience, is there?" He shifted a little, the length of his body rubbing against her.

"We need you now." The song in her mind was sharp and tense, full of a need that mirrored her own. The wall touching her back rippled under her skin, the line between her and the TARDIS somehow blurred.

"Yes." His hands, under her thighs, lifted her up. With one swift movement he entered her. Ace wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. She felt herself moan but the sound was overpowered by the swelling of the music in her mind.

"She... you... everywhere." Ace's breathing came in uneven gasps as he began to move, pushing her against the wall and pulling her away again. She could do little but hold on tightly; even speaking a few words took a great deal of concentration. "Kiss me, Professor."

"Always." Surrounded by so much heat even his lips felt warm as they pressed against hers, his tongue teasing for entry into her mouth, easily granted. He tasted, as always, of honey and some mix of spices she could never name. It was a taste she was fast becoming addicted too. When a need to breath forced her to pull away she pressed her forehead against his. Though their lips no longer touched she could almost feel them when he began to whisper. "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul."

"Love you. We both..." But she couldn't speak anymore, not when his words, his touch, sent her over the edge. Her heart raced as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, heat and touch and sound and colour all blending together. Finally it all became too much and everything faded to grey.

* * *

><p>Ace awoke to find that she was no longer touching the TARDIS, but curled up in the Professor's lap. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed but her skin, still damp from sweat, tingled lightly. Not long, she decided. When the Professor stroked one finger down the side of her face she looked up at him. "That was..."<p>

"Yes it was, rather," he said, understanding without words.

"I can still hear her." It was muted now, but somehow clearer then it had been, before.

"I suspected as much. I do believe she's claimed you, Ace." His arms, wrapped around her, tightened a little. "Completely."

"Seems I'm stuck with the both of you then." She tilted her head up, brushing her lips against the pulse of his neck. "Completely."

In the back of her mind she could hear the TARDIS's hum of agreement.


End file.
